


a weapon in their hands

by manzido



Series: techno has problems [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Depression, Drabble, Dream is a good friend, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Rain, platonic, short techno, techno needs help, they are just friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzido/pseuds/manzido
Summary: techno is tired of being a tool, a weapon to be thrown away when not of useor techno has a breakdown and our buddy decides to helpa drabble I'm too lazy to turn into something
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, platonic - Relationship
Series: techno has problems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998871
Comments: 52
Kudos: 769





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW TW
> 
> READ TAGS CAUSE MAYBE TW
> 
> anyways take this,,

The weather outside really seemed to match his current mood- stormy, unpredictable. 

He just didn't get it.

Was he really worth so little? 

Was he simply just a weapon to his brothers, his family? A weapon to their own disposal? An item to be tossed aside when rusted or weathered? 

Was his value so little, so, so minuscule? 

His brothers had come to his doorstep (in the form of a letter) begging for his aid in a war. 

They-They expected _him_ to set his life aside, for what? For it to be fucking destroyed by a lunatic?!

As much as everyone would like to believe, he had emotions. He has fucking feelings! just because he wasn't vocal about them doesn't mean they don't exist, for fucks sake!

But it seemed he was alone. Alone as he usually was.

In a world full of people, he felt so alone. Usually, there was that one person-

They seemed to be gone. 

Sure they were there, but for him? For _him?_

No.

It made him question just how long it would take them to notice if he just disappeared. 

Just got up and left as he had a few hours ago, but didn't return. 

It was probably his fault though, it had to be. What other explanation was there? He had shut himself off from the world, no one knew how to act around him. Many feared him, how were they to blame?

Maybe that's what the problem was, it was simply him. 

A job was given, a few tasks, it was easy. It was supposed to be easy.

He didn't blame Tommy, he followed Wilbur despite his crazy ideals- despite the man wanting to absolutely destroy what they were fighting for. Techno was one for chaos, he loved it. He loved the idea of overthrowing the government and burning it all to the ground. 

But to answer his question- he just didn't know. Getting away was something he was considering. Receiving treatment like this from anyone else would be fine, but Wilbur and Tommy? They knew him. Personally.

With time comes change though. Lots of it. 

He let himself sink to the stone ground, his back to the rigged mountainside, letting the rain pour. 

Thunder roared in his ears, drowning out his muffled sobs.

God, he was so fucking _pathetic_. 

His feelings didn't matter. They clearly never did. But that was because he _didn't_ have any.

It just-

He didn't realize how much he had been panicking until he was practically gasping for air. His chest tight and vision slightly blurry. The hands at his sides shaking uncontrollably. 

Then there was a figure in front of him and hands on his shoulders. 

"Techno! Hey, can you look at me?" They spoke, their voice soft, but still somehow laced with concern and... care.

Techno slowly raised his head, his red eyes meeting piercing green ones, "W-who? I..."

"Dream. It's Dream. I need you to follow me for a few, okay? We're gonna take a few deep breaths, follow me." The blond spoke slowly.

The piglin nodded. 

Dream took deep exaggerated breaths. He raised his hand with each breath, urging the other to follow. After a minute or two, Techno eventually caught on and let Dream help guide him through it. 

What felt like forever, he could finally fucking breathe without that suffocating feeling. Without that unbearable weight pressing on his chest. He released a shaky breath and leaned forward, dropping his head on Dream's shoulder. Arms were carefully wrapped around him, a hand gently rubbing circles in his back. 

"Thanks, Dream. Y-You, uh... you didn't have to..."

He felt the man shake his head, "There are many things we don't _have_ to do, yet we choose to. I'm not going to let you go through something alone, Techno. You were clearly out here for a reason, do you want to talk about it? I'm here to help, I want to help." 

"Think I was just... overthinkin', can't get my brain to shut up sometimes." Techno mumbled, "I think my breakdown was-was long overdue... Bout time before I broke I guess. Finally reached my limit."

"Hmmm, we should probably get out of this rain. Probably should have done that a bit ago. I don't wanna send you back to Pogtopia if that's what triggered this. I don't wanna leave you like this. But we're a bit aways, I think there's a village around. We can head that way." Dream carefully stood up, grabbing Techno's hands and pulling him up too. 

The other man wrapped his arm around his waist, helping keep him steady. 

Together the two made their way down the rocky cliffside to the village near the base of the mountain. 

Once they were situated in an inn, Techno asked a question:

"How the fuck did you know where I was? Were you stalkin' me or somethin?' Not that I don't appreciate it..."

Dream tilted his head for a moment, "Huh. Guess I had a weird feeling. I honestly had no idea you were even out here, why were you though?"

"Just needed to get away for a bit. Was feelin' overwhelmed, I guess."

"Come to me if you need to, your mental well being is important. Keep that in mind."

The piglin paused for a moment before allowing a small smile on his face, "I appreciate it, man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a big fan of how it turned out... but sometimes you gotta pog through the pain
> 
> i'm still trying to figure out how to write stuff that's not *all* angst
> 
> anyways..

"Do you think they really care about me? I-I've been questionin' it a bit lately. But I just- Maybe I'm being too emotional-" Techno mumbled before cutting himself off. 

"Take a deep breath," The blond spoke softly. "Who are we talking about here?"

He hesitated but shook his head against the man's chest, receiving a quiet sigh.

"You know keeping it in isn't gonna help you. I want to help you, I wanna help figure this out. I- This has clearly affected you, I mean I've never seen you like this. I don't think many have. I just don't want you to be in more pain. I don't want you to go through that again. I don't think you want to either... Please, talk to me."

"What's the point? I mean, they're just words, just... people. Why bother?" The pig questioned, voice somber.

"You're allowed to have feelings, you're allowed to be upset. You and I, we're not in a war right now, there's no need to hold back. You don't need to battle yourself, the war is over, it's just us. Let yourself go, drop the facade, Techno. It's alright."

He was... conflicted.

Was this some tactic to make him lower his guard? 

Was Dream out to get him? Could he trust him? Was he tricking him? What was the other's end goal?

But then he took in what Dream had done for _him._ He'd been gentle and had shown nothing but _kindness_ toward him, he showed genuine concern. Dream actually seemed to care about his feelings- that didn't seem to be a common occurrence. 

Techno hesitantly looked up for a moment, meeting Dream's gaze. A small smile lay on his face. He felt the warm arms around him tighten slightly, pulling him a bit closer. This couldn't be fake, it felt too real. 

Maybe.

Just maybe he could.

He shifted his gaze back to the bed's red comforter, thinking for a moment. Yeah, he could trust him.

"It's pretty dumb," Techno spoke quietly.

"Your mind might tell you that, but I doubt it."

"...Wilbur, Tommy- it seems like they're usin' me. I understand they were askin' for my help but it seems that's all there is to it. They barely acknowledge my existence, they try an' order me around, expectin' me to just do it. I know many see me as a cold individual, but when I look in their eyes I see nothing. They're so cold, as if us being brothers doesn't mean anything! I don't know what I'm supposed to fuckin' do!" He paused for a moment to try and regain his composure, "A-Am I not worth anything? Am I just a weapon to them, did they want me _just_ for my ability? I guess I should expect these things. It just hurts. I don't know why, but it hurts."

He shakily raised a hand to wipe the tears that had fallen down his face. 

"I-I love them, so, so fuckin' much, Dream. So damn much. I want them to thrive, I want them to succeed. I want to blow shit up with them and cause absolute chaos with my-my _brothers!_ But they don't want anythin' to do with me as an individual. They want "The Blade." They want me to take care of it all without a word. And I want to, I want them to be safe. I want to live knowin' they're happy and okay. But I don't think they want the same for me."

There probably hadn't been a time where he felt safer than he did now, spilling his guts to someone he had spoken to few times. It was different, but it was so _relieving,_ a moment in time to let go and forget it all. To get a damn break.

"God..." Dream muttered before speaking up a bit. "That's so fucked. You'd think with you all growing up together, one of them would get a read on you. You did not deserve that, Techno. You shouldn't have been pushed to your fucking _limit_ to crumble by yourself. You did not deserve that, believe me." 

Dream looked down at the pink-haired piglin with a heavy sigh.

"Even without words, their actions spoke loud enough. I personally don't think you should go back. It's not gonna do anything good for you mentally. I don't want you to go through any more of that, Tech. I know Phil wouldn't approve of what they've been doing."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Techno questioned.

"You could always visit Phil. Or you could stay around here and just keep your distance from... Pisstopia. Hell, I'd let you stay with me. Just give yourself a break, you really need it."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I-I'll, uh, hang with you, I guess." 

"Then we'll do it, but together." Dream said with a smile.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi uh yeah have fun
> 
> lmao im so tired


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MR MINECRAFT?? PERHAPS??? UHH YOU NEVER KNOW LMAOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 75% OF THIS SHIT IS SOME FLUFF LIKE SHIT BECAUSE I DONT DO THAT A LOT
> 
> i kinda forgot about this because one-shots, that's my excuse 
> 
> anyways,, heres this short boi haha

The storm had long passed by time Dream opened his eyes, the sun's rays peeking in through the windows of the inn. He blinked, looking around the room, then noticing the slight weight on his chest. He looked down to see a head of pink hair, feeling the hand on his chest and the warm puffs of air on his neck. It was relieving that Techno put so must trust in him to leave himself so vulnerable, especially after last night's events. Though that could have been a big part of _why_ it was this way. It just meant a lot to the blond at least.

Last night was a fucking wreck- he wishes he could have helped more, there was more he could have done. But hopefully, that was something they could accomplish today, with Phil's aid.

He messaged Phil last night to express his concerns, to ask for advice on _what the fuck_ to do. He had explained how he found Techno having a damn _panic attack_ in the rain. How his brothers had left him alone feeling like shit. It scared him, he was scared for his mental state. He was sure there was still a bit that hadn't been mentioned. There was no way he was going to leave him like that when there was still so much left. Phil agreed.

They had talked and decided that Phil would come later today, the man was Techno's father, he would be able to help. Techno just needed to know that someone in his family was on _his_ side, that he wasn't alone.

But maybe things would be okay when the other woke up, if things weren't (which was always a possibility) he would be there.

Dream looked back down, gently combing his fingers through the long pink locks. He lifted his other hand and gently shook him, receiving only soft grumbles.

"It's time to wake up, we gotta get going, Tech."

"Make me.."

"We have to go."

"But 's warm... don' wanna leave," Techno mumbled, pushing himself further into the embrace.

"You can go back to bed once we get back to my base if you'd like to. We just gotta leave first. We're pretty far from home."

"When're we goin'?"

Half lidded eyes peered up at him when his gaze shifted back down, "Uhh... Probably whenever you decide to get up."

"So... never?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "If you were that committed, I would eventually have to get up to pay for another night- or better yet! I would carry your piggy ass back myself! Do you want people to see the fearless Technoblade like that?"

"For some sleep, I'd do 'bout anythin'."

"That's... concerning."

"If anythin' is concernin', it's not gettin' enough sleep. Jus' let me..."

Dream paused for a moment to think for a moment, "I'll blackmail you. Tell everyone you're a big softy. I'll tell all of your friends, and your dad, how much you like to _cuddle_. I will expose your ass!"

"...By exposin' me, you'll be doin' the same to yourself. All of yer friends'll see that the masked man, you, are a big softy. There are many ways this could go bad for you. I just have to say a few words." The pink-haired man spoke, voice gravely, still not free from the grasps of sleep.

Within a few seconds, Techno had fallen back asleep.

The blond once again groaned, reaching down to grab the corner of the blanket thrown over them both and yoinking it off.

Almost instantly, he heard a sharp gasp before Techno was back to yelling at him, "No! NO! Why're yew doin' this?! It's so fuckin' cold! Yer tryna kill me!"

"Get up."

"No!"

"Ugh, I should have listened to Phil when he told me you could be clingy. You're just like Tubbo. Do you want to be like Tubbo, Techno?"

"That's not my fault, you nerd!"

Dream sighed, sitting up while ignoring the arms wrapped around him, "I will push you off."

"It's too early for this shit, _Dream_. You're an ass." Techno mumbled, letting go. His ears twitched the slightest as he brought the blanket back around him.

"Oh, come on."

" _Oh, come on!_ " Techno mocked. "It's gettin' cold, loser! Fuck off."

"Oooh! Fiesty, aha!"

"I'm gonna go back to bed if you don't stop," He said with a deadpan expression, "Then there's nothin' you can do. You'll have to take me yourself. I'll be dead to the world, as I should be." Techno made an example of this by laying back down and pulling the blankets over his head.

"You fucking pig!"

Techno popped his head back out, "I take offense to that, for I am a _piglin_ , nerd."

The blond sighed, grabbing his mask and slipping it on before grabbing his backpack, walking to the side of the bed. He held his hand out-

"C'mon, princess, let's go."

"If I'm a princess then I'm a hot one." Techno said with a smirk, "And what are you? My _prince?"_

"It really does seem like that, but we have to go."

Techno rolled his eyes before placing his hand in Dream's larger one, being pulled up.

Once they had finished gathering their few belongings, they left and began the somewhat long journey back.

It didn't take too long to reach the area around Pogtopia as thought. It was around mid-afternoon now. The sky was covered in fluffy clouds with the slightest hints of gray, very different from the previous night's storm. Cold though.

Dream's base was a bit away from it all, tucked in the side of a mountain. The entrance was slightly hidden, having to go through a small cave to access it. Beside the mountain sat a lake surrounded by puffy oak and birch trees that cast shadows on the smooth water.

He carefully led the pinkette through the cave, pressing a small stone button at the 'door,' letting them both in.

The interior was small but spacious. Numerous chests lay to the door's side with a few furnaces and barrels across from it. From there sat two doors, one to a bathroom and another a small bedroom.

Dream led Techno to the small couch, sitting the piglin down before grabbing his communicator at the small _ping!_

He plopped down at Techno's side and grabbed the communicator.

Philza: _i'm here. are we meeting up somewhere?_

Dream: _i'll come to you._

Dream: _uhh give me like 20 mins_

Philza: _ok m8_

"Okay, Techno, " He began, looking at the other. "I have some things to go do, I'm not sure how long I'll be back. Feel free to chill here, uh, maybe you could find something to do."

"You goin' to kill some neeerds?"

"Always a possibility."

"Yuh."

Grabbing his bag, he walked back out.

He summoned his trident and stepped into the lake and began the 'flight' over.

It was best to assume Phil came to L'manberg or at least one of the areas around.

After the estimated 20 minutes he landed at the docks.

Dream: _describe surroundings_

Philza: _stage_

Dream: _omw_

After hopping the short fence, he was practically there.

Not too far ahead stood Phil, arms crossed and wings loosely wrapped around him. He looked up.

"Where is he?" Phil questioned, his tone hushed and laced with concern.

"My place. He's okay."

"What about Tommy and Wilbur? Where are they?"

"Pogtopia, uh..." He turned a bit and pointed, "In that direction. Not really far. Did you want to speak to them?"

"Damn right. I don't care what happened, that shouldn't have happened. What happened last night should not have happened."

He nodded, "Let's go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be like one part more after this because there's not much left to go and maybe it wont take a month this time because it IS BREAK AHA
> 
> idk how to do this stuff mg
> 
> ALSO HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU NERDSSSSS

**Author's Note:**

> hihi i should go to bed but no
> 
> i love everyone on this site
> 
> you are all amazing <3


End file.
